Arcana
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Sucedió prácticamente de un día para el otro. No se había realmente fijado en ella hasta entonces y repetinamente se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba... Con ese molesto uniforme escolar protegiéndola. LATIN HETALIA Chile/fem!Bolivia


Hace tiempo que tenía esto pero no tenía internet -.-U Bueh, me gustó mucho escribir este fic, esta pareja tienealgo que me encanta y no sé, es algo así como "especial".

**En fin, APH y LH no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Arcana**

Manuel nunca había soportado realmente a Julia, siempre la consideró demasiado molesta, demasiado escandalosa, demasiado todo. La boliviana era para él sólo la bulliciosa niñata que nunca tenía las tareas hechas. Julia era la menor de la clase, la "ñañita", y todos la trataban como si fuera una bebé, cosa que a ella no le agradaba mucho, aunque ciertamente disfrutaba de la atención. Amigas muy cercanas no tenía muchas, sólo María y Daniela. Todo el mundo sabía que tenía una media hermana que estudiaba admisnitración y a la cual adoraba, pero aparte de eso no se sabía mucho de su familia, más que dicha hermana mayor celaba a la pequeña Julita como ninguna otra persona. Manuel creía que eso era ridículo.

Julia a veces se sentaba delante de Manuel, usualmente en Geografía, y si la clase estaba muy aburrida, Manuel se quedaba contemplado su espalda, perdido en el camino que dibujaban esas trenzas que rara vez no se encontraban escoltando la espalda de la chica. Aunque no lo admitiese, le gustaba ese aire infantil que le daban. No era que le gustase la mocosa (así era como la llamaba para convencerse a sí mismo de que no le gustaba Julia Paz), tampoco que le gustase cuando se volteaba hacia él para pedirle algo, sacándole ofendida la lengua porque siempre terminaba negándoselo. No, no le gustaba, sólo se distraía y terminaba imaginándose sus dedos en ese largo cabello, separándolo para volverlo a trenzar, para volver a deshacerlo una y otra vez...

Curiosidad, así lo llamaba Manuel González.

* * *

La clase de Manuel y Julia era en sí una sección muy tranquila, de las que se llevaba bien y no causaba problemas. La mayoría de los chicos eran el típico alumno promedio que estudia lo suficiente y hace trampa en los exámenes y la mayoría de los profesores los querían, pero había algo que casi todos tenían en común y le colmaba la paciencia a absolutamente todos los maestros: eran increíblemente desordenado. Todos los profesores odiaban el chiquero que era el salón de la 4C.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! –bramó la directora en su charla mensual sobre orden que el dichoso salón llevaba tragándose desde su tercer mes en aquella secundaria.

Manuel ya se sabía el discurso de memoria, de arriba para abajo y viceversa, y aunque él era una persona bastante ordenada a comparación de sus compañeros, el caos que reinaba a su alrededor no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Por lo que tampoco le prestaba realmente atención a la señora. Julia estaba sentada en el pupitre de adelante, pero como traía consigo esa nueva novela que empezó ayer, no la miró ni de reojo.

-Señor Gonzáles, ya que al parecer el asunto le es de gran itnerés, lo apuntaré primero en la lista.

Risitas cruzaron el salón cuando el aludido alzó la mirada confundido, mirando a la rectora en busca de una explicación. Su tutor, parado al lado de la menuda mujer de cabello gris, reprimió una risita divertida, sabiendo que en realidad era algo injusto dado que el chico nunca ha contribuído al desorden de aquella aula, pero le agradaba la idea del "castigo", ya que, si bien no se oponía a que el chico leyese tanto, deseaba que se le hiciese costumbre prestar más atención. Manuel gruñó descontento, enterándose que el viernes tendría que quedarse a limpiar el salón de clase.

* * *

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –murmuró Manuel, mirando a Julia de lado.

La chica, parada en el marco de la puerta, frunció el ceño.

-Me toca limpiar –respondió algo irritada, al parecer no muy contenta con la idea.

-No, me toca a mí –replicó Manuel con la escoba en la mano-. Y en todo caso estarías algo tarde, ¿no crees?

Julia soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos fastidiada.

-No, me toca hoy y... –comenzó diciendo, mas paró en seco y lo miró un segundo antes de seguir hablando-. O bueno, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, tal vez me equivoqué y no me tocaba hoy... –musitó mientras iba a tomar su mochila y se dirigía de vuelta hacia la salida, mas Manuel la detuvo.

-¡Oye, espera! ¿Era en parejas? Tsk, no sabía –chasqueó y le dio la escoba a la chica.

Julia trató de negarlo, pero ya no logró convencer a Manuel. Este no le hizo caso, refunfuñando para sí cosas como "pudieron haberme dicho", aunque en el fondo se alegraba de sólo tener que hacer medio trabajo y poder irse antes de lo planeado.

Limpiaron en silencio, Julia levantando los libros y demás objetos que se encontraban tirados por toda el aula, mientras que Manuel, a quién la chica le devolvió la escoba, barría. El chico procuraba no mirarla, pero cada tanto los ojos se le rebelaban y la buscaban entreteniéndose con los pliegues de su falda, el dobladillo de esta y sus delgadas y poco atractivas piernas.

Nunca se había fijado realmente en la figura de Julia y ahora que lo hacía, notaba que realmente no era más que una niña. Si en ese momento le decían que a sus dieciséis años todavía nunca había estado con "Andrés", no le habría sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué pensaba ahora en eso, aunque no sería la primera vez que se quedaba divagando sobre cosas que nada que ver y de alguna manera se podía decir que estaba acostumbrado a pensar en cosas extrañas y sin sentido.

-Bueno, eso sería todo –suspiró Julia mientras se encaminaba hacia el lavamanos a lavarse las suyas.

Manuel, terminando de barrer todavía, no respondió y apartó la mirada. Julia abrió la llave del agua y no comentó nada mientras se enjabonaba las manos, si bien había notado casualmente que el chico la miraba con disimulo. Aquello le alarmó primero un poco, pero después lo dejó ser y se fue del aula bastante extrañada y rara, porque nunca antes la habían mirado de esa manera. Ni siquiera Manuel se dio cuenta de la forma en que la había mirado.

* * *

Manuel no era de ver mucho porno, "ni que fuera el pajero de Martín", pero eso no quitaba que era un adolescente (por más trillado que sonase) y tenía las hormonas jugando a la montaña rusa. Y era su cuerpo el que pagaba pato, aunque su avivada mente también recibía lo suyo, y ciertamente agradecía tener una laptop propia y una madre que respetase su espacio privado.

No era muy selectivo con las cosas que mriaba en compañía de su mano derecha, lo único que le dejaba los nervios de punta y le jodía terriblemente las ganas era cuando los "gemidos" de la actriz le rompían los tímpanos. Realmente odiaba cuado chillaban así, lo único que lograban era hacerlo imaginarse que estaba en un matadero de cerdos. Además de eso tenía la mala costumbre de fijarse demasiado en los rostros de las mujeres, terminando por encontrar siempre algún parecido con alguna chica que él conocía, y eso lo llevó a más de un bajón, yéndose todo el video al carajo. Fue así como también una vez dio con una que, según él, se parecía a Julia. Demasiado. Manuel jamás creyó que fuese posible que alguien fuera malo para ver porno, pero al parecer él lo era y mucho.

Y mierda, en serio se parecía a la mocosa...

Cerró la computadora de golpe y su mano salió disparada de sus bóxers. Se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza, pasándosela por el cabello y luego por el rostro, tratanto de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Vamos, le había sucedido eso antes y no reaccionó así nunca, sólo buscaba otro video y listo. En ocaciones hasta seguía viendo sin interrumpirse... Pero ahora que pareció dar con una que se parecía a Julia todo parecía tan extraño que realmente sólo había faltado que gritase y tirase la laptop por la ventana. Vamos, Manuel, déjate de weas, incluso si se parece a la enana molestosa...

Suspiró y volvió a abrir la laptop, viendo que el video se quedó congelado, pero podía ver a la actriz en una pose bastante provocadora. Realmente se parecía a Julia, sólo que mayor, gringa y con curvas y tetas. Y bueno... desnuda, por no ser más redundantes. Se mordió el labio, fijandose si habría algún parecido más entre la actriz y su compañera de clase aparte de la cara, mas desechó rápidamente la idea al echarle otro vistazo a ese enorme par de pechos que se traía la mujer del video. Julia era más plana que plana, eso al menos hasta donde la blusa del uniforme escolar le había dejado apreciar...

Volvió a suspirar una vez más y a cerrar la computadora, aunque esta vez de manera algo más civilizada. Se quedó sentado sobre su cama, contemplando la pared. ¿En qué momento se había fijado en el pecho de Julia? Claro, era algo obvio que no podía haber mucho ahí escondido, pero tampoco era la idea que andase fijándose en eso... En ella, de todas las chicas que habían en su colegio...

¿Fue cuando se quedó con ella a limpiar el el salón? De eso ya hacía tres semanas... Y la verdad era que no recordaba el momento en que se fijó en su pecho, mas la imagen de su figura estaba tan bien grabada en su mente, como si se hubiese pasado horas observándola. Y eso lo asustaba.

Se echó y ahora contempló el techo manchado de su pieza.

¿Le gustaba Julia? No, claro que no, eso era imposible, simplemente no podía ser. Curiosidad, eso era, tenía que ser...

* * *

Se fijó en algo más, algo muy curioso, y le extrañó recién percatarse ahora. Y es que Julia ahora siempre se sentaba delante suyo. Tal vez porque le agarró la costumbre, pero esa posibilidad no lo convencía del todo. Comenzó a observarla de manera consciente, deteniéndose también en sus costumbres y hábitos. Mordía la punta trasera de su lápiz cuando se concentraba, jugaba con las esquinas de los libros cuando prestaba atención y pintaba la mesa cuando no. Y se volvió lentamente un juego observarla. Mirarla y predecirla era demasiado fácil una vez que lo probó, y creía que ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Pero nunca era otra cosa que curiosidad y simple aburrimiento.

Una vez intentó masturbarse pensando en ella, pero no podía pintársela desnuda por más que se esforzó. Por más increíble que sonase, por primera vez la imaginación le falló. Se dijo que era porque no quería crearse una imagen falsa y que, como igual nunca sucedería nada con la chica, debería volver a intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sus perfectos recuerdos de la muchacha. Recontruyó su rostro, su delgada figura resguardada por el polerón y la falda del colegio, incapaz de ser desnudada. Se imaginó a sí mismo sobre ella y su mano se buscó su camino de regreso a su propia ropa interior. Comenzó letamente, dejando que su mente recreara los labios de su compañera, y luego la besó, soltando un respingo al sentir su mano rodear con firmeza su erección. Se imaginó en cuatro sobre ella, acariciando sus brazos, su cintura su...

No, no podía seguir.

Soltó un gruñido frustrado y sacó su mano, yendo por su computadora. A por el maldito porno...

Tampoco le volvió a tocar hacer la limpieza junto con Julia, dado que las parejas fueron variando. Unos días después volvió a intentar imaginársela, pero falló igual. Lo intentó con otra chica de su clase, pero lo dejó porque la idea le desagradaba y eso lo llevó a una conclusión que ya llevaba días evitando con terquedad. Se conveció a sí mismo de que si le daba una probada, la olvidaría por completo. Para siempre.

...

A Pedro le dijo que el próximo viernes tendría una reunión familiar y que por eso no podría querdarse a limpiar. No le costó mucho hacer que le crea y el mexicano con gusto le cambió de día, agradecido de poder irse temprano a casa y recién tener que limpiar la semana que venía. Julia en cambio no se enteró del cambio hasta que de pronto estaba sola con Manuel en el salón.

-Creí que le tocaba a Pedro... –comentó mientras venía de recoger la escoba, a lo que Manuel sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Se le confundió, le tocaba la semana que viene –explicó recibiendo a escoba y Julia suspiró, cosa que le llamó la atención.

-Lo que sea...

El chico frunció el ceño, sin etender lo que quiso decir con aquello, mas no dijo nada, sino que comenzó a barrer en silencio, esperando. Julia parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba mucha atención, por lo que se dijo que esperaría a que se acordara de que él también seguía ahí.

Sin embargo no lo aguantó más.

Dejó la escoba apoyada en el borde de una de las mesas y en tres pasos se acercó a la chica. Esta por poco pegó un grito cuando repentinamente apareció a su lado el chileno, mas no le quedó tiempo para eso cuando este la tomó de los brazos, inclinándose hacia abajo y besándola con ímpetu. Julia abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose petrificada. Manuel sólo la besó superficialmente, mas se tomó su tiempo para memorizárse la sensación de sus labios. Luego de un rato la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándola a los ojos. Julia seguía con una expresión que denotaba su total incredulidad.

-Que... ¿¡Qué fue eso!? –chilló la chica alterada y Manuel se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eres muy bonita... Y me gustas –se obligó a decir, aunque ni él estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, él sólo quería tenerla, no porque fuese atractiva, no porque estuviese enamorado de ella, sino porque simplemente quería y ya.

Julia parpadeó. Primero no reaccionó, ni mostró ningún otro tipo de respuesta, mas pasados unos segundos volvió a agachar la mirada, sintiendo que la cara le ardía terriblemente. Instintivamente se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tapándoselo, y fue ahí cuando Manuel, sin la más mínima dificultad, la alzó y la sentó en la mesa. Julia lo volvió a mirar sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró alarmada y sus manos aterrizaron en el pecho de él, tratando de alejarlo.

Manuel no se inmutó.

-Te quiero –murmuró apenas, apegándose más al borde de la mesa.

Julia abrió la boca, mas ningún solo sonido salió de esta. Manuel visualizó su oportunidad y sin dudarlo se agachó hacia ella, besándola nuevamente. La chica se estremeció, mas no parecía capaz de hacer mucho más que eso, por lo que de frente fue a invadir su boca, explorándola. Cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir algo especial, mas no hubo nada. Pasados unos segundos, Manuel se separó descepcionado. Julia todavía tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolo atónita.

-Lo siento –murmuró el chileno y la empujó un poco más hacia atrás en el mesa, recostándola.

-¡N-no, espera! –chilló entonces la menor, reaccionando por fin, mas eso ya no detuvo a Manuel-. ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Te quiero –repitió Manuel, posicionándose sobre ella y la volvió a besar. Julia se removió inquieta y trató de empujarlo, mas fue en vano. Manuel se inclinó a besarla de nuevo y Julia no dudó en morderlo con fuerza, obligándolo por fin a separarse.

Manuel la miró incrédulo y por un momento Julia temió.

-No se suponía que debieras hacer eso... –murmuró el chico como ido y Julia tragó.

-¿D-de qué hablas?

Manuel no respodió, sino que dejó que sus manos se pasearan distraídas por el cuerpo de Julia. Esta se tensó, definitivamente no gustándole que la tocase así sin su consentimiento.

-Ya quítate –farfulló intentando empujarlo de nuevo, pero Manuel la detuvo.

-¿No te da curiosidad? –preguntó repentinamente, a lo que Julia de golpe cesó de defenderse.

-¿Q-qué? –balbuceó y lo miró confundida. Manuel rodó los ojos, desviando la mirada.

-¿No quisieras... probar? –murmuró manteniendo la mirada fija

Julia estaba a punto de responder que no, mas se detuvo a sí misma. Su mirada permanecía fija en Manuel, atenta por si intentaba tocarla de nuevo, pero eso no se dio.

-No... –murmuró bajito luego de un rato y Manuel la volvió a mirar.

-No te creo.

Julia frunció el ceño.

-Imbécil, yo no soy tú –le escupió reuniendo todo su valor y Manuel sin querer se rió.

-Pero igual quieres saber cómo se siente –dijo sin miramientos-. Y por eso quieres probarlo una vez aunque sea...

Julia tragó, siendo esta vez su turno de desviar la vista.

-Tal vez... –susurró, alzando luego la voz-. ¡Pero definitivamente no aquí y tampoco contigo! ¡Antes muerta!

Manuel alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Sí, idiota!

La sonrisa de Manuel se ensanchó.

-No te creo.

Julia lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo como su interior ardía furioso. Manuel la soltó por fin, alejandose, y su sonrisa no denotaba más que la satisfacción de una victoria alcanzada.

-Vete a la mierda.

* * *

Los dedos de Julia se aferraron al cojín que fue a parar en su regazo. Lo apretó con tanta fuerza, que cuando Manuel se lo quitó de las manos, el borde quedó totalmente arrugado. Mas aquello no le interesó. Manuel se sentó a su lado y sus manos se posaron en su cintura mientras sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, los labios de Julia moviéndose nerviosos.

-Te dije que querías –musitó el chileno y la chica lo maldijo en voz baja. Manuel soltó una risita y sin dejarse desanimar la recostó con lentitud en el sofá-. Podemos ir a mi cuarto a la cama, ¿sabes?

-No, no quiero que me encierres en tu guarida –farfulló la chica y Manuel alzó la ceja ante aquella extraña respuesta, mas no comentó nada al respecto. "Mocosa infantil" pensó, sintiéndose automáticamente como un pedófilo, por más que sólo se llevasen un año de diferencia.

Se posicionó a gatas sobre ella y la volvió a besar. Julia suspiró y se dejó, sin atreverse a hacer algo por su cuenta. Las manos de Manuel no perdieron su tiempo y se colaron debajo de la blusa de la chica, acariciando su abdomen. Julia se estremeció, mas no lo detuvo, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a abrir los botones y a desvestirla. La volvió a levantar para poder quitarle con facilidad la blusa y sus dedos recorrieron sus hombros, seguidos de cerca por sus ojos atentos.

-Podrías ser algo más delicado, pareciese que me inspeccionas –murmuró Julia de pronto y Manuel se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que sea dulce contigo? -respondió como si le acabasen de decir que los chanchos vuelan y Julia lo miró feo.

-Creí que te gustaba... –le dijo con un reproche bastante infantil, a lo que Manuel sólo la miró sin alterarse.

-Era mentira.

-Serás imbécil –siseó Julia incrédula y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá.

Manuel sonrió inconscientemente.

-Puedo serlo si quieres –murmuró y se inclinó a besar su cuello, extrayéndole un suspiro a la chica.

-Haz lo que quieras –susurró ésta bajito y con tono resentido, sintiendo en realidad ganas de largarse de ahí y dejarlo al idiota con las ganas.

Manuel siguió besando su piel mientras sus manos se deslizaban debajo de su espalda, acariciándola cuando Julia instintivamente se arqueó. Sus dedos se hallaron con el ganchito de su brasier y al tercer intento lograron abrirlo. Se volvió a separar de ella, quitándole la última prenda que cubría su torso, y contempló sus pechos.

Eran tanto o hasta más pequeños de lo que había pensado, mas aquello no le importó realmente. Julia sentía que la cara le ardía mientras se encontraba tan expuesta ante un chico con el que ni hablaba mucho, con el que ni siquiera se llevaba realmente bien. Las manos de Manuel estaban frías y su cuerpo entero se erizó debajo de su insistente tacto. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la atención de Manuel se puso exclusivamente sobre sus pezones ya erectos.

-Son pequeños –dijo Manuel luego de un rato y Julia sintió que le explotaría la cabeza.

-Jódete.

Manuel se rió entre dientes, ya esperándose esa reacción, y siguió examinando su cuerpo con las manos y su mirada. Julia soltó un suspiro (Manuel no estaba muy seguro debido a qué) y cerró los ojos. El chico le echó un rápido vistazo a su rostro enrojecido y luego, sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó entre sus senos.

Lamió primero uno de sus pezones y luego lo tomó entre sus labios. Julia abrió los ojos sorprendida y no pudo reprimir un respingo, gimiendo bajito. Manuel sonrió satisfecho y succionó levemente, queriendo oírla mejor, pero Julia presionó los labios, negándose a soltar más.

-Vamos, si te reprimes no será divertido para ninguno de los dos –murmuró Manuel separándose para dirigirse al otro pezón. Julia iba a replicar algo, mas la lengua de Manuel le arrancó otro gemido.

-¿Ahora tiene que ser divertido? –farfulló la chica y Manuel notó que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

-De eso se trata, ¿no? –musitó y dominado por un impulso se estiró y la besó en la boca.

Julia le correspondió por primera vez.

-No me estoy divirtiendo –susurró sobre los labios del mayor y este se alejó un poco, observándola.

-Vamos a mi cama –dijo y sin más se apartó de ella, poniéndose de pie y alcanzándole su mano.

Julia lo miró dudosa, pero luego se paró sola, ignorando la mano del chileno. Éste no se alteró y la tomó de la mano igual, guiándola hacia las escaleras. Julia mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo y Manuel la miró de soslayo. Cuando entraron a su habitación, le indicó que se sentara en la cama y la chica decidió hacerle caso por una vez sin pensárselo. La mirada de Manuel ahora la seguía sin disimulo alguno y esto comenzaba a incomodarla un poco.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –siseó a la defensiva, mas Manuel no se dejó alterar.

-Te miro a ti –respondió con franqueza y se subió a la cama, posicionándose detrás de ella.

Julia se volvió a mirarlo entre confundida y recelosa, mas se sorprendió cuando las manos del chico no se dirigieron a su cuerpo, sino a su cabello, quitando las liguitas que sujetaban sus trenzas. El chico las dejó tiradas en algún lugar perdido en la cama y deshizo con paciencia las trenzas de Julia, pasando sus dedos por entre sus oscuros cabellos. Julia volvió la mirada otra vez al frente, sintiéndose tranquilizada por la calma con la que Manuel se ocupaba de su cabello. Pudo sentir como desenredaba sus trenzas y luego la peinaba con los dedos. Finalmente Manuel terminó por dejar que toda su melena le cayera a lo largo de la espalda y la observó. Su cabello, ligeramente ondulado a causa de haber estado todo el día trenzado, le alcanzaba más de la mitad de la espalda, resultando más largo de lo que Manuel creía recordar.

Luego de un rato volvió a hacer su cabello a un lado, pasándolo todo por encima de uno de sus hombros y besó el que quedó descubierto. Julia soltó un leve respingo, gustándole realmente aquello. Las manos de Manuel volvieron a bajar a su cintura, delineándola hasta llegar a sus caderas aún ocultas bajo su falda. La rodeó con ambos brazos y buscó desabrochar lo que quedaba del uniforme. Julia se removió.

-Oye... –murmuró con algo de nerviosismo y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Mhh?

-¿Traes...? Ya sabes...

-¿Qué cosa? –quiso saber Manuel mientras bajaba el cierre de la falda. Julia se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciendo en silencio.

-...condones.

-Ah, eso.

Julia no fue capaz de asentir, sabiendo que de seguro su cara estaba más roja que un tomate. Manuel la volvió a sujetar de la cintura para alzarla y ponerla de rodillas y luego de puso de pie, indicándole que terminase de desvestirse.

-Pero tú aún sigues completamente vestido –se quejó Julia automáticamente, a lo que Manuel no pudo evitar sonreir divertido.

-Conque me quieres ver desnudo –musitó a lo que Julia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero finalmente se quitó la camisa y el pantalón y en ropa interior salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Julia.

Salió rápidamente al pasillo principal a buscar su mochila que quedó tirada por ahí y cuando hubo encontrado los tres condones que se llevó ese día al colegio, regresó a su cuarto. Julia se había quitado la falda en ese tiempo, cosa que le agradó, pero seguía en bragas. Se acercó a la cama, sin dejar de mirarla y se sentó junto a ella. Julia instintivamente se cubrió el pecho.

-No hagas eso –murmuró Manuel resistiendo las ganas de rodar los ojos. Julia frunció los labios, sin moverse ni despegar su mirada de los condones que Manuel dejó tirados sobre la sábana.

-Tú no me digas qué hacer –respondió venenosa, a lo que Manuel se vio obligado a sonreír con sorna.

-¿Ah no? Bueno... –se rió y se inclinó a besar el cuello de la chica, volviendo a tumbarla sobre la cama-. Ya veremos...

Julia se removió inquieta cuando Manuel la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a destaparse e instintivamnete cruzó las piernas, causando que Manuel soltase un bufido.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo si te cierras así? –masculló permitiéndose descontrolarse un poco, a lo que Julia enrojeció aún más y lo lanzó una mirada que de seguro aspiraba a asesinarlo.

-¿¡Puedes pararla!? Estoy nerviosa, ¿qué esperabas? –le espetó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y Manuel suspiró derrotado.

-Bueno... –murmuró bajito mientras comenzaba a bajarle lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. Julia sintió el impulso de detenerlo, mas se contuvo y dejó que la terminara de desvestir, percibiendo que el intenso calor que acaparaba su rostro ahora se terminaba de extender por todo su cuerpo.

Manuel también terminó de desvestirse y una vez desnudo, le separó las piernas, posicionándose entre ellas. Julia no pudo evitarlo y se llevó las manos al rostro, cosa que no le agradó a Manuel. El quería verla, si se iba a tapar el rostro podría haber hecho esto hace mucho y con cualquier chica. Gruñendo por lo bajo le quitó las manos y la contempló un rato en silencio. Julia desvió la mirada.

-Ya sólo hazlo... –susurró la chica finalmente, no aguantando que la tuviese así.

Manuel asintió y tomó uno de los condones, abriendo la envoltura y poniéndoselo con cuidado. Julia sintió la curiosidad crecer en ella, mas no se atrevió a mirar. Pudo sentir como Manuel se acomodaba mejor, tomándola de los muslos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo finalmente como lentamente la penetraba.

-Ngh...

Un débil quejido escapó a sus labios y la mirada de Manuel se clavó en su rostro. Julia hizo una pequeña mueca, pero no parecía especialmente adolorida, por lo que tampoco se detuvo. Pudo sentir a la perfección cómo el pequeño cuerpo de la menor se estremecía debajo de él y aquello liberaba en su interior una sensación extraña, como una mezcla de náuseas, nervios y ansias desesperadas. Julia entreabrió despacio los ojos, mas los volvió a cerrar con rapidez al notarse tan observada.

Manuel se echó hacia adelante, dejando que su cuerpo tomase el control y apagando su mente, y la besó en la boca. Los brazos de Julia ni siquiera se lo pensaron e inmediatamente le rodearon el cuello. Manuel dejó que sus manos se deslizaran debajo de la espalda de la chica y se levantó, alzándola consigo para quedar arrodillado en la cama, con Julia en su regazo. La chica abrió los ojos, mirándolo sorprendida pero a la vez con súplica, aferrándose más fuerte a su cuello. Le gustaba demasiado cómo se sentía el tener sus brazos rodeándole así la cintura, estrechándola contra él. Le gustaba, ya no podía negarlo, ese sentimiento que se arremolinaba en su interior cuando sentía la piel desnuda de Manuel, le gustaba la sensación de sus pechos juntos.

-Manuel... –se le salió por primera vez el nombre del chico y este se hundió en su piel, moviendo lentamente las caderas mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros. Julia gimió, contagiándolo.

Consideró tomarla de las caderas para darle mayor impuslo, mas cambió de opinión y simplemente permaneció igual, abrazándola con fuerza mientras se movía hacia arriba. Julia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor acceso a su cuello y Manuel no se hizo de rogar. Pudo sentir como Julia se estremecía, llevándolo con cada contracción un poco más hacia el orgasmo, y cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba fascinando aquello. Gimió el nombre de la chica sin contenerse, y antes de darse cuenta, había acabado dentro de Julia, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Al parecer aquello no le iba a ayudar mucho a olvidar a la molesta enana, todo lo contrario...


End file.
